Verdad
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Eiji Kikumaro no siempre sonrie y cuando no lo hace es por una razón en especial ¿alguna vez les ah dolido que no les vean mas que como un amigo o una pieza de un gran juego?...bueno entonces ahora entienden un poco mas a Eiji


Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Aparte mas adelante puede que contenga LEMON, así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a esto

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.:Verdad:. (Golden Pair)**

Cap. I "Te me vas"

El día corrió, corrió como lo hace el viento a través de los árboles en la época de verano, aun no se como puede correr tan lento el día, solo se que ahora que llego a mi casa puedo ser conciente del hecho que parece impresionar a mi hermana, debe ser que estaba ausente, eh estado en este modo desde hace un par de días y parece que hoy fue el colmo, ¿como no puedo darme cuenta de lo empapado que me encuentro? ¿Cómo no pude sentir la lluvia helada que estaba cayendo sin piedad fuera de mi casa?, ¿Cómo puede ser que de pronto me encuentre en el silencio mas tenso de mi vida familiar?, ¿Cómo dar una explicación cuando yo mismo desconozco si quiera una respuesta para mis propios pensamientos?

¿Que té pasa por que no me contestas?

Oh si ella estaba hablándome, de hecho solo podía ver como sus labios se movían con una mezcla extraña de preocupación y miedo en sus ojos, ¿acaso estoy tan raro para asustarle?

¡¿Contéstame hermano?! -siento como me sacude con energía y puedo ser consciente del verdadero temor en el que se encuentra- ¡Es me día Noche, llueve y en ese estado por la calle, ¿qué te sucede?! -veo como en sus ojos comienzan a aglomerarse algunas lagrimitas-

Yo...-bajo la vista un momento y siento como mi cuerpo deja de ser sacudido, mas aun siento la tensión de sus dedos aferrarse a mi playera empapada-...disculpa -susurro y entiendo que esto esta acabando con alguien que me ama, con mi hermana, con...alguien que siempre me ah apoyado, es momento de ocultar lo que siento, es momento de hacer aun lado mi egoísta postura debo dejar por un según de pensar sobre ti, sobre como te escapas de mi alcance podo a poco sin que yo pueda hacer algo para remediarlo- Es que estoy preocupado por los exámenes de fin de curso, ya vez que suelo distraerme en clases y...je je je lo siento -digo aflorando una sonrisa que posiblemente delataría mi mentira y sin embargo puedo sentir como su agarre se relaja, creo que entiende que no deseo hablar de eso, no deseo hablar de ti-

Mis ojos pueden ver como una débil sonrisa se postra en sus labios para después sentir una caricia en una de mis mejillas, ella siempre tan comprensiva conmigo.

Ok, pero ve y date una ducha, no quiero que te resfríes y lo uses de pretexto para faltar a clases -dice con un tono más tranquilo, su forma discreta de animarme a sonreír y yo afloro otra sonrisa mientras asiento-

Acto seguido corro a mi habitación, no deseo mentirle mas, no quiero que ella siga viendo como mis frustrados intentos por mentirle se van al demonio.

Llego a mi habitación y cierro la puerta para después desvanecerme sobre esta, me siento pesado, me siento cansado y completamente vacío e hipócrita, suelto mi mochila y llevo mis manos a tomar mis piernas flexionadas sobre mi pecho, estoy empapado...

...Que idiota...-susurro mientras muerdo con fuerza mi labio inferior, aun puedo sentir ese estúpido mar de celos batirse en mi estomago, aun puedo ver como tu sonrisa parece ser mas amplia y sincera cuando estas a su lado, aun puedo verte ahí en la cancha observándole de lejos y eso duele...duele demasiado-...siempre seré un reemplazo...siempre seré solo tu compañero de dobles...-digo con tal amargura que puedo sentir como se atora cada palabra en mi garganta y es que es tan estúpido todo lo que hago, esta tan banal y tan inútil todas las sonrisas que te regalo a diario-

El viento empieza a silbar fuera de mi ventana donde la lluvia sigue incontrolablemente, puedo oírlo...puedo oír mas cosas de las que normalmente escucho, las gotas golpeando el cristal de mi ventana como si cada gota fuese un frío puñal que atraviesa mi alma, puedo oír las manecillas del reloj que resuenan de forma lenta y tortuosa como calando el aguante de mi cordura, puedo oír como el viento silva de forma burlesca como si supiese a fondo mi pena.

Tengo frío, siento como mi cuerpo comienza a resentir la humedad de mi ropa y como este comienza a temblar sin que yo pueda evitarlo, exactamente igual a lo que pasa contigo, no deseo moverme, siento que no tendré las fuerzas de hacerlo, por primera vez en mi vida creo que no podré salir de esto, creo que no podré volver a sonreír con la facilidad que hacia antes, ¿pero quien creería que yo podría estar así?, seguro que todos en el colegio deben decir "mañana se le pasara, él es así", pero así ¿así cómo?, ¿Acaso no soy humano? ¿Acaso soy un ser superior o una maquina para no sentirme triste o angustiado?.

Aprieto con fuerza mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas mientras escondo mi rostro de todo, de mi querido Daigoro...de mis recuerdos, de mi mismo, deseo no emitir ni un solo sonido que pueda alarmar a mi hermana, odiaría verla llorar por tan poca cosa, pues yo...yo no debo preocuparla, de hecho me alarma ver tu rostro preocupado al notar mi estúpido estado, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero herirte, por que se que te sentirás horrible si llegas a saber que tengo estos sentimientos tan tontos y tan fuertes hacia ti, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de dobles, no quiero, me niego a oír de tu boca aquello que me se de memoria, aquello que dices sin hablar, aquello que tus ojos verdes dicen a gritos cada que le vez, cada que le sonríes, cada que le hablas y entonces yo...¿yo donde quedo? ¿Dónde quedare cuando todo termine? ¿Cuándo tu timidez se acabe y termines entre sus brazos? ¿Cómo podré sonreírles a los dos? ¿Cómo puedo no odiarlo a el?¿Por que los dos tienen que ser importantes para mi?¿Por que no simplemente dejo sentir esto?.

Un Relámpago ilumina mi habitación en penumbras y puedo oír el rugido del trueno resonar en todo el lugar, me duele la cabeza, me duele todo el cuerpo y no puedo parar de temblar ¿será este sentimiento tan fuerte el que me tiene paralizado? ¿Será que fuerte lluvia esta haciendo estragos?.

Muerdo con fuerza mi labio inferior, quiero gritar, quiero llorar y terminar rendido para amanecer mañana y olvidarme de ti mientras duermo.

Inocencia...

Esa palabra retumba en mi cabeza,y todo fruto de una divagación estúpida, pues hoy en la mañana había oído eso de tus labios...si..lo oí.

-------------------Flash Back-----------------

Me encontraba encerrado en una cabina del sanitario, deseaba meditar y a estas horas generalmente los sanitarios estaban vacíos...esos del ultimo piso eran los menos asediados, aun así preferí encerrarme y subir los pies para no obviar mi presencia, deseaba no ser encontrado, deseaba que si terminaba mis pensamientos de forma poco adecuada alguien me viese y comenzase a preguntar cosas que no deseaba contestar, entonces...paso, unos pasos me dieron la señal de guardar silencio y pocos segundos después supe que no era mi día...otra vez.

¿Intentas decirme que nunca lo has hecho? -fue la voz inconfundible de Fuji, aun no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí y sobre todo, que hacia contigo ¿acaso no veía lo que yo veía-

-- No, la verdad ni siquiera eh hecho el intento de hacerlo -dijiste con voz serena mientras oía como se abría el grifo del lavamanos-

¿No tienes curiosidad, ni un poquito acerca de lo que se siente? -fue la voz de Fuji, aquella que siempre decía que sabia algo mas o que tenia un plan formulándose-

-- Fuji, no creo que sea bueno seguir hablando de esto en la escuela, sobre todo no se por que se te ah metido tanto esa idea sobre mi -dijiste en el mismo tono -

No estoy empeñado en ti, es algo así como una investigación -dijo Fuji cuando deje de oír el agua correr- veras de nuestro grupo la mayoría hemos experimentado eso, es chistoso ver como algunos de nuestros compañeros comparten ciertos gustos hacia nuestro propio sexo, no imaginas quienes de nuestro grupo ya se han lanzado a...-Fuji dejo de hablar y eso me dio un escalofrió, mas cuando después oí su risa resonar en el sanitario- no puede ser, en serio es increíble tu cara, pero por eso mismo puedo estar seguro que tu ya lo has hecho o bien...que ya te lo han hecho Oishi -en ese momento mi corazón se sobresalto, deseaba salir del lugar, no quería oír de tus labios que tal vez...que tu habías ...pero no, no podías decirlo, no si era con el, ¿como le dirías a Fuji que habías estado ya con nuestro Buchou?- ¿no tienes curiosidad de saber quien si es seguro que jamas haya sido tocado?

-- la verdad no es cosa en la que debamos meternos -dijiste con seriedad-

hummm si, tienes razón, no tengo por que hablarte de ellos, pero a mi la verdad no me sorprende, uno es mas chico que nosotros y seria un crimen, otro simplemente es un cabezota que no se presta a admitirse gay y otro es el único heterosexual del equipo así que no ah pasado por nada de esto -dijo Fuji en ese tono de monologo que usaba cuando estaba terco en hacerse saber algo-

-- Ryoma, Kaidoh y Eiji...-dijiste de forma automática y la risa disimulada de Fuji volvió a sonar- ¿que? ¿Por que lo niegas?-preguntaste con suavidad-

Es que yo hablaba de Taka-san y no de Eiji, en los otros atinaste de forma increíble- entonces hubo un silencio, no podía creer que Fuji, mi mejor amigo estaba insinuando que yo...que yo ya había tenido algo que ver con alguien-...veo que no me crees, pero tienes razón, hace unos minutos no nombre a Eiji para ver si decías algo, pero por lo visto no tienes ni una pizca de celos-

-- Eiji es mi amigo no debo sentir celos, solo se que el jamás haría eso, no aun -dijiste con una seguridad que me dio un calor agradable, tu creías en mi y eso me hacia feliz-

Oh si, tienes razón Eiji es la inocencia andando -dijo Fuji con cariño mientras yo me sonrojaba de sobre manera-

-- así es, Eiji es inocente no creo que aun sienta nada de lo que hemos hablado hoy -dijiste y algo en eso me dolió- si el ser amigo tuyo no ah podido pervertirle nada podrá hacerlo, ¿no crees Fuji? -dijiste y oí la risa suave de Fuji, después los pasos y finalmente la puerta, me di cuenta que tu considerabas que yo era un tonto por ser "inocente"-

-----------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------

La lluvia sigue cayendo puedo oírla aun y ahora con este recuerdo mis lagrimas no pueden evitar aglomerarse en mis ojos, no entiendo ¿tan vergonzoso es que yo siga siendo virgen? ¿tan infantil me crees aun? ¿acaso no vez en mi mas que a un chiquillo?.

Siento que mi labio ah sido cortado por la presión que mis dientes hacían sobre este, pero...no importa, mi cuerpo sigue temblando cada vez mas..tengo sueño...mucho sueño, estoy exhausto y poco a poco pierdo el enfoque, mis pantalones parecen moverse, pero es mi vista la que empieza a nublarse sin que yo pueda hacer algo al respecto...como me pasa contigo.

Continuara... 


End file.
